


He Missed You, Claude

by that_lavender_boy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Claude von Riegan, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, POV Second Person, soft, they're gay and you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_lavender_boy/pseuds/that_lavender_boy
Summary: Byleth knows "home" is just the space in between Claude's arms, and "peace" is how well he fits there.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	He Missed You, Claude

The first time Byleth saw you, dear Claude, he knew you would blind him. There was something about you that made his hands twitch with anticipation. That very first smile didn’t reach your eyes, and it made him curious.

_“Me, you, Golden Deer- we could be great together.”_

Byleth knew it to be true. He trusted that honeyed voice and those glittering green eyes of yours. You never gave him a reason for that, but he did anyway.

He reveled in every moment that he taught you. Every slip-up, every success, every time you beat him in an archery contest- Byleth cherished it. He loved the way your braid snapped in the air when you danced. He loved the peace that washed over him when you took his hand at the ball. He loved the stunning smile you gave him when you danced together. Byleth was breathless for the first time in his life and he never wanted it to end. When you asked him to return with the Golden Deer five years later, he swore he would do it with the certainty of an old god. He would do anything for you.

Months passed. The war began. Byleth took a stand at the monastery, and Edelgard’s army made sure he paid for it dearly. Five years of his life fell into that ravine, and when Byleth emerged he hadn’t changed all. Five years, and no change. When you saw him back at the goddess tower, you said it too. You said you missed him dearly. He saw it in your eyes when you said “welcome back”.

_“You overslept, Teach.”_

Byleth nearly wept when he heard you speak. You never could give him up, could you? Even when everyone thought he was dead. When religion and logic and the other Deer all told you they regretted how he died, you never once gave up hope. You never could give up on Byleth. 

It was the same when the war ended. That moment when you told Byleth you had to return to Almyra tore him to pieces. It tore you both to pieces, really. You had been by Byleth’s side for years by then. He didn’t know how to make peace with the space at his side where you used to be. He had to go on ruling Fodlan and directing the Church on his own. That emptiness churned in him for months until-

There you were, riding in from the east on the back of your wyvern. You had returned, safe and sound to Byleth. Back home at last. At least, you’d made it back to him. But wasn’t the feeling of your lips on his always home to you? 

_“Hey, Teach.”_

You were finally home. He missed you, Claude.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading my selfish content!! it took me way too long to write but I hope you enjoyed it anyways


End file.
